I Believe
by Chalindra
Summary: Poems about Believing. Just poppes into my head from time to time. Maybe they will leave you with a feeling of something more. Or maybe not. I don't know..
1. God is Life, Life is Love

****

**God is Life, Life is Love**

You can't Live

without Him

No One can

He is Life

Life is Love

we are all Searching

for Answers

but He is the only

Answer

He is our God

our Father

I Believe

-

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. It's all true. I promise.


	2. I wish you would Believe

****

**I wish you would Believe**

You don't understand

I've changed

And I wish you would change, too

God is our Father

He is!

I understand that now

Why can't you?

I pray for you, you know

Pray that you will understand, someday

You get angry when I say this

It hurts me

I only wish for you to see

Wish you would Believe

I pray for you

Because I Believe

-

**A/N: **In the middle of a busy schoolday I find myself writing this. I'm not sure why. Probably because both my sister and my best friend doesn't Believe. I think this poem is about both of them. I love them and I pray for them. I hope they will see and understand, someday. I truly hope so.


	3. Sometimes

**Sometimes**

Sometimes it's Easy

Sometimes it's Hard

Sometimes I Believe

Sometimes I Doubt

But Always

is He there:

Jesus

And I know

that He

is Real

And I Believe

**A/N:** This came to me while I was supposed to clean my room.

I want to thank all of my reviwers. You have all given me an even stronger faith in God and his doings. You're all awesome. Thank you for bringing another light into my day. God bless you all.

Legolasina: You asked me why I belive and my sister don't. Well, non of my family-members believe in Jesus. I pray for all of them, but espesially for my sister. We have a strong bonding. Thank you for praying for me.


	4. What it's all about

**What it's all about**

A thousand stars

shining on a black sky

The lights of a city

in the cold winter night

Alike in so many ways

and yet so different

One is made by God

a miracle beond our imagination

The other made by humans

that ruins the world we were given

And it makes me wonder

what it's really about

But the answer is simple:

it is about Him

**A/N: **I wrote this poem a while back. I was out for a walk in the dark, and there were all these beautiful stars in the sky. And then there were electrical lights all aroud me. This was right after we had a discussion about why the humans ruins the world. I just thought it needed a bit explanation. If you don't get it it's okey.

Thank all of you who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. It is less then a year since I started to believe, and I was a little insecure as to what people would say. Your all amazing human beings, and I love you all for that.

LoveJoyPeace: I just wantet to say that I'll pray for your dad. Jesus will show him the way. I'm sure of it. Trust Him.

If there is anyone out there that want to believe, but isn't quite sure how to, it's very simple. You just tell Jesus you want to believe in Him and he'll show you the way. And that I can promise you!


	5. For a while

**For a while**

For a while I was gone

I felt like I was supposed to drown

Or just jump from a bridge

It just didn't matter

For a while I was lost

In the turns and twists of my own mind

And I hated myself

For feeling unreal

For a while I cried

In the dark and alone

Because I didn't understand

And I couldn't sleep

For a while I was stupid

That didn't realise that I needed Him

But when I saw that

I became me again

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. I'm finally back in business:):) I've been having these terrible migraine-attackes lately, and I've been kinda depressed because of it. That will hopefully explain this angsty-lookalike poem.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who have reviewed. Since many of you are authors as well you probably know how it is like to know that someone cares for what you write. Maybe it can even help someone. Who knows?

God bless you all, my dear siblings.


	6. It is mutual

**It is mutual**

It is Amazing

how things come to be

He always finds a Way

It just makes my Faith stronger

God can _make_ Us Believe

but He never do

He want Us to make the Choise

to let him Lead the Way

if only We let Him do so

'Cause Jesus uses us to Build

Steadily Building up the Faith in people around Us

and let them See how Good it is

to Feel, to Believe

It makes me want to Scream,

Scream out of pure Happyness

For as We Believe in Him

He Believes in Us

* * *

**A/N:** This is a poem I just _had_ to write after I reread all of my reviews. You guys are truly amazing, and God loves you all! I'll send a prayer for all of you! God bless you! 


End file.
